


Happy Mama's Day

by kissmyapplejuice



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/M, Fluff, Little Adrien, Mama Nathalie, Mother's Day, Mother's Day Fluff, Past, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: She was like his Mama, wasn't she? She made sure he was safe and happy. Adrien smiles to himself as he pulls out his crafting supplies. Nathalie was going to know how much he loved her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Happy Mama's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Mother’s Day Fluff?...mother’s day fluff.  
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened.

Nathalie types away at her desk, the endless cycle of emails blurring together. She had been working for Gabriel Agreste for four years now, and she loved the fast-paced nature of the job. It kept her on her toes, and it kept her mind sharp because Gabriel would be lost without her now.

_“Nathalie, have you seen…?”_

_“Nathalie, what is that appointment?”_

_“What are the numbers for the….?”_

_“Have you met with the…?”_

The list of what she did for Gabriel went on and on, but she had part of her job that she loved most of all…

“Nathalie,” Nathalie looks over to the little blonde boy standing in the atelier door. A little blush on his cheeks as he smiles coyly at her. Nathalie smiles back, happy to see the seven-year-old.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“Can I come in?” Nathalie sighs as she looks at the empty room. Gabriel had recently told the boy that he wasn’t allowed in the room after a particularly bad paint accident that had left the room bright green. The designer had been very unhappy. However, the man was currently holed up in his drawing room and was not going to be returning for some time. _Inspiration had hit him_. That’s what he said when he told her to hold his calls.

“Of course, Adrien,” She puts a finger up to her mouth, like a silent shh, “we just won’t tell your father,”

Adrien beams, and he _sneakily_ tiptoes over to the other side of the desk making the dark-haired woman smile.

“Now, what can I do for you? Did you finish your spelling words?”

“Yes, Nathalie, I memorized all of them,”

“So, if I quizzed you right now,” Nathalie raises her eyebrow, a smirk appearing on her face, “you would know all the words?”

“No,” Adrien bashfully looks up at her, “but I have a really good reason!”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Nathalie leans her forearms onto her thighs, leveling her eyes with Adrien’s.

“I made you something,” Adrien hands her a piece of red construction paper facedown. Nathalie takes it with suspicion but flips it over to see a little hand drawing of her and Adrien holding hands. She looks over the sweet drawing of them with huge smiles on their faces, and she even lets out a small giggle at the sun with sunglasses. However, her heart stops at his little handwriting at the top of the page.

_Happy Mother’s Day_

“Adrien, it’s beautiful, but why would you say Happy Mother’s Day to me? You have a Mother,”

“But she isn’t here, and you do everything a Mama is supposed to do. You help me with my homework and you make sure I eat good,” Adrien pulls himself up onto Nathalie’s lap, swinging both legs on either side of her body, “and you take good care of me and you love me and you read me to sleep. You’re like a second Mama to me,”

Nathalie feels a blush rise at the boy’s words, “Thank you, Adrien, but don’t let your Father or Mother heard you say stuff like that. They wouldn’t be happy,”

“Do you not like it?” Adrien’s big green eyes start filling with tears as he looks between Nathalie and his picture.

“Oh goodness. Of course, I do, my little kitten,” Nathalie smiles, tucking an unruly blonde hair behind his ear, “I love it. It’s the best present I’ve ever gotten. Thank you so much,”

“I love you, Nathalie,” Adrien beams up at her, as he throws his arms around her waist, hugging her close.

“I love you, too, Adrien.” Nathalie presses her cheek against the boy’s head, her eyes falling shut as she hugs him back.

“Happy Mama’s day.”

“Thank you, my kitten.” She smiles pressing a kiss into his unruly blonde hair. As her eyes scan the room, she sees Gabriel standing in the back, his gray eyes fixed on the pair. She gasps a little bit, panic rising, but it stops when she sees the small smile on his face. Her heart flutters. 

Adrien looks up and follows her eyes to his father, “Father!” Adrien quickly crawls off Nathalie’s lap, straightening his clothes and bowing his head. Nathalie feels her heartbreak at the scene. Her eyes go back to Gabriel’s, and she swears she sees the faintest sadness in his eyes as the boy ceases his affections. “I’m sorry for being in the atelier. I had some questions about my spelling homework, and Nathalie was busy working,”

Adrien scuffs his shoe into the floor as he sheepishly avoids his father’s gaze.

“It’s my fault, Sir, I told Adrien to come in even though…” Gabriel holds up his hand, silencing his assistant, and fully enters the room.

“Now, Adrien, what have your mother and I told you about lying?”

“Not to,” Adrien’s voice is barely above a whisper as he looks at his shoes. Gabriel stands over his son, dwarfing the small boy.

“So, were you telling me the truth?” Adrien can’t see it, but Nathalie can. She can see the littlest of smiles creeping onto Gabriel’s face.

“I made Nathalie a picture, and I wanted to give it to her before she left today,”

“Why?” Adrien’s eyes look over to Nathalie, the fear evident on his face.

“Sir, I think…” Nathalie goes to get up to begin her natural defense of the boy. She didn’t know what Gabriel had planned, but Adrien was scared and that ignited something in her.

“Nathalie.” The tone is a warning, and it causes her to slink back into her seat.

“Because tomorrow is Mama’s day, and I made her a Mama’s day card. So, I wanted to give it to her before tomorrow since she doesn’t work on Sundays.”

“Thank you for telling me the truth, Adrien,”

“You’re welcome, Father,” Adrien finally looks up to Gabriel’s face, and is surprised to see a soft smile.

“May I see it?” Adrien nods and goes over to Nathalie, who hands him the red paper with a smile. Adrien goes back over to Gabriel handing him the card. A moment of silence passes as the older man looks over the child’s drawing.

“You did a wonderful job, Adrien,”

“Really, Father?!” Adrien’s green eyes light up as his Father’s compliment. “It’s inspired by the trip to the park Nathalie and I took to study bugs!”

“Oh? You did?” Gabriel turns his attention to Nathalie with a raised eyebrow, and that immediately causes the woman to flush red and hide her face.

“Yea! We found a lot of different kinds of bugs, and Nathalie taught me all about them. Did you know an ant is technically called a Formicidae, and a butterfly is called a Rhopalocera?” Adrien starts pointing with glee to all the different insects he had included in his drawing.

“I did not,”

“Yea!” Adrien grabs his father’s hand excited to tell him everything about bugs that Nathalie had taught him. “And did you know there are twelve hundred different species of ants? And did you know that only boy crickets can make the chirping noise? And that bees can fly up to sixty miles in one day. Also, also, it takes _two thousand_ silkworms to make a pound of silk, and you use lots and lots of silks in your designs. Then there is…”

As Adrien rambles on about his bug facts, Gabriel glances over to Nathalie, who is covering her mouth to hide her giggling. The quiet sound makes Gabriel smile with her, and the small little upward quirk of her lip sends his heart fluttering.

“Isn’t that interesting, Father?” Gabriel turns back his attention to Adrien and smiles.

“Yes, Adrien, it seems like you and Nathalie learned a lot about bugs when you went to the park,”

“We did,”

“And have you finished your spelling?” Gabriel raises an eyebrow. Adrien immediately turns crimson before racing out of the room. His father chuckles as he watches the boy sprint up the stairs.

His attention, however, is diverted by the typing of a keyboard. His eyes wander back to Nathalie to see her once again in her default emotionless state, blankly looking at the screen. Her eyes scanning over the words on her computer screen.

“Nathalie,” Her hands still as she slowly turns back to him, her hands falling to her lap.

“Yes, Sir?”

“I thought he was going on a field trip,” His tone is stoic, and he sees her wince at his words.

“I mean technically it was,” Nathalie stands, walking over to him. “He learned about insects which is what he has chosen as his science unit for this quarter, as well as, observed some of them in their natural habitat. He got his daily exercise. It was technically a field trip,”

“If I squint,” Nathalie’s blue eyes flicker up to meet his, a slight fear behind them.

“Of course, Sir, I’m sorry for…” Her head falls as she feels like a disappointment.

“But I suppose,” She tenses, her ears perking even though her head doesn’t rise. “He did learn something. It would appear that Adrien thrives in a more hands-on environment,”

Nathalie looks up at him with hopeful eyes, “Oh, he really does, Sir. He loves to see things and ask questions. He’s such a curious little boy,”

“You would know,” Nathalie is taken aback by his statement. Gabriel squares himself with her and takes a deep breath, “you do spend more time with him than Emilie or me. I’m glad my son has someone like you to be like a mother to him,”

“Sir, I…” Gabriel bends down and places a soft kiss on her cheek, causing a faint pink to appear on Nathalie’s cheeks.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Nathalie,” He hands her back the card, and she gladly takes it. Her token from her favorite little boy.

“Thank you,” Nathalie looks over and sees how close Gabriel’s face is to hers. She feels her breath quickening when she sees an unfamiliar look in his eyes. She almost thinks it looks like desire. However, she shakes the thought and takes a step back. Clutching the card close to her heart as she clears her throat, “thank you, Sir,”

Gabriel straightens himself and his tie as he steels his expression, quelling the rising feelings within him. “I need you to order some more of the dark red chiffon fabric from our distributor. I think I am going to need more than I had anticipated for the new line.”

“Of course, Sir. Right away.” Nathalie smiles one last time before returning to her desk. Gabriel pauses, watching her work before going back to his studio.

* * *

_Present Day_

“Nathalie,” Nathalie looks up from her position at her desk to see Adrien smiling at the doors to the atelier.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“I need your opinion on something,”

“Of course,” Nathalie smiles and Adrien rounds the corner of her desk, kneeling in front of her. Nathalie silently snickers at the oddly familiar situation. “Now, what do you need?”

Adrien pulls out his tablet, showing her a series of flowers. “Which flowers do you like better?”

“What for?”

“I want to get them for a friend, and I’m having a hard time narrowing it down,” Nathalie shrugs her shoulders and flips through the pictures.

“Well, in all honesty, I’ve always loved gardenias,”

“Anything else?”

“Oh, um, I like irises and peonies. However, Adrien, I’m sure whatever flowers you pick, this friend will love them,”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you picked them out,” Nathalie pats his cheek with a smile. “Now, I know you have a math test later this week, do you feel prepared?”

“Yep! And thank you for your help with the flowers.” Adrien hugs her quickly before running out of the room with a huge smile on his face. Nathalie laughs, but the smile quickly falls when she sees Gabriel in the back. The familiar feeling of dread filling her.

“Is everything okay, Sir?” Gabriel just grunts before returning to his office.

* * *

The buzz from the intercom startles her as her eyes fall away from the new expense reports. She goes to press the button, but a quick yelp from Adrien telling her that he was handling it causes her to pause. Her eyebrows raising at the flash of blonde, but she quickly shrugs it off. Her eyes returning to the papers in front of her.

She hears a clearing throat from above her and she’s greeted by a large bouquet in her face. She gasps as Adrien’s blonde hair pops out from the side.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Nathalie,” Nathalie feels the tears start to prickle her eyes as she stands to take them.

“Oh, Adrien,” Her hands run over the delicate petals of the blue and purple irises nestled in the white peonies and gardenias. “They’re lovely,” She sets them down and pulls the boy into a hug. “Thank you,”

“Always,” Adrien nuzzles himself underneath her chin, “you’re the only one I have left now. I need you to remember how much I love you,”

She winces at his words. Emilie technically wasn’t gone, but she couldn’t reveal that without giving Gabriel’s secret identity away. “Adrien…”

“And I wanted to thank you for being the only one that stayed,”

A stray tear falls down her face, but she quickly wipes it away, “your father is still here, Adrien, and we will find your mother. We just need to…”

“I mean, yea, but you’re here. You’ve always been here, and that’s what makes you like a Mom. You’ve always looked out for me and my needs. My wants. You always stand up to Father for me, and I will never be able to repay that enough. I love you, Nathalie,”

“I love you, too, Adrien,” She squeezes him tighter as she lets his words soak in. “And I’ll always be here,”

“Promise?” Nathalie reflects on that word. Her future was so uncertain. The damage of the peacock miraculous taking its toll on her body, and the looming idea of sacrifice that would come with Gabriel’s wish.

“For as long as you’ll have me,” She presses her cheek onto his head as she holds him close. Her eyes shutting as she takes in the intimate moment with the boy that she loves so much. However, she shakes herself out of her thoughts and puts some distance between them, smiling at him. She tucks a stray blonde wisp behind his ear as he smiles back.

“Now, go finish your homework. I’ll be up in a bit to check it,”

“Okay,” Adrien smiles as he quickly gives her one last hug, “Happy Mama’s Day, Nathalie.”

“Thank you, Adrien.” With a wave, he leaves Nathalie behind, and her eyes immediately fall to look over her flowers.

“Nathalie…” Nathalie nearly jumps out of her skin when Gabriel’s voice comes from behind her.

“Yes, Sir?” Nathalie slowly turns, her face hopefully not giving away her distress. Gabriel’s face is emotionless, not giving away anything.

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Gabriel presents her a small gift box from behind his back. The box wrapped neatly in light purple paper and a bow. Her hands shake as she plucks the gift from his hand, slowly unwrapping it. Inside she finds a delicate silver bracelet with three little gems decorating the simple chain.

“Gabriel,” She gasps as she lifts it out of the box, her eyes scanning the jewelry. It was beautiful, but the logical part of her kicks in as she starts going over the numbers for a piece like this. She shakes her head as she puts the bracelet back into the box, trying to hand it back to her employer, “it’s too much, I can’t…”

“You can,” Gabriel smiles as her as takes the box out of her hand, removing the bracelet, “and you will,” he sets the box down and picks up Nathalie’s hand. “I insist,”

She nods, and he clasps the bracelet around her delicate wrist. Nathalie feels another tear fall as she looks at the gift. For the first time, she notices that the three gems represent hers, Gabriel’s and Adrien’s birthstones.

“It’s beautiful, Sir,” Gabriel smiles as he places a kiss on her cheek. Nathalie’s cheeks flush as they had done all those years ago.

“We are a family. Not, a normal one, but our own,” His breath tickles the side of her face, “thank you for being there for Adrien when I can’t be,”

“Of course, Sir. I would do anything for you,” Nathalie’s eyes look over to Gabriel’s face, once again too close. She moves to back away, but his hand wraps around her neck pulling her close. His lips gently pressing onto hers. Probing her reaction. Her eyes go wide in shock, but as his lips move against hers, she feels herself melting into him. Her hands wrapping around his neck, holding him close. The kiss increasing in passion with each passing second.

As they slowly part, their eyes flutter open to lock with each other. Nathalie can’t help it as a smile slowly creeps across her face, and Gabriel can’t help but mirror her.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Nathalie.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.” She leans in again, capturing his lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day to you and yours!  
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
